1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid foam football that has a series of tubular holes that are located along the longitudinal axis of the football, so that when the football is submerged in water and subsequently thrown will allow the water to leave the ball in a spiraling fashion.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different type of footballs have been developed that can be used by sports enthusiasts of all ages and skills. There is a soft foam football under the trademark NERF. The NERF football is soft and easy to throw and catch.
These types of football are made of polyurethane, producing a soft ball. Different variations of the NERF football have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,611 describes a foam football that forms an outer shell that surrounds a hollow inner chamber, this helping to create a spiraling motion when thrown. Foam footballs with rearwardly extending fins have also been made which promote a tight spiraling motion have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,020. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,422 describes waterproof game balls comprising elastically stretchable panels allow for these balls to be used in and around water.
Producing a football that can be used in the pool or at the lake, river, ocean and will produce a spiral spray when thrown is desirable. The foam type of football is softer and easier to grip than a regular football. It would be desirable to produce a football that is fun to use around the water and produces a special effect spiral spray when submerged and thrown.